heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters
(Wii, DS, 3DS) Other Ocean Group (iOS) |publisher = Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment |producer = |designer = |writer = Marv Wolfman |composer = |engine = |released = |genre = Action |modes = Single player Multiplayer, stereoscopic 3D |ratings = E10+ |PEGI=12}} |platforms = PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 Wii Nintendo DS Nintendo 3DS Apple iOS |Read more: = |media = Blu-ray Disc DVD Game Card Wii Optical Disc Digital Distribution |input = Gamepad }} Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters is the first video game based on DC Comics' Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). The game is also a tie-in to the film Green Lantern, which opened in theaters on June 17, 2011. The game features 3D visuals on the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, providing TriOviz Inficolor 3D for standard televisions and stereoscopic 3D for dedicated 3DTVs. There was to be a PSP version, but it was cancelled. Building on the anticipation of the feature film Green Lantern, Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters includes the likeness and voice talent of Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan, who is the star of the film. Also, radio commentator and voice actor Michael Jackson reprised his role as Ganthet from the animated film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, a direct-to-video project that was timed for release of the live-action Green Lantern movie. Game modes Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters' offers three different game modes. * Master the Ring - Wield the Green Lantern Power Ring to create a spectacular range of "hard-light" constructs including a mini gun, giant fists, and much more, all of which can be linked together to form an endless number of combinations. * Stand Together - Join forces with a friend to play as Hal Jordan or Sinestro to battle the Manhunters, with the ability to drop in or out at will. * Take Flight - Dodge, blast, and destroy legions of enemies as you soar across the universe in battles of intergalactic scope. Synopsis The Manhunters are an android race, originally created by the Guardians of the Universe to serve as the first interstellar police force. The Manhunters became more obsessed with administering punishment than serving justice, forcing the Guardians to dissolve their ranks. The few Manhunters that survived fled into exile and the Guardians founded a new elite police force called the Green Lantern Corps and armed its members with specially crafted power rings. Now the Manhunters are back and out for revenge, readying their forces for a war against the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps. Faced with destruction, the Corps is looking to gifted but cocky test pilot Hal Jordan as the newest recruit, to protect peace and preserve justice. Characters * Hal Jordan - A second-generation test pilot, Hal Jordan was given the power ring and battery by a dying alien named Abin Sur, whose spaceship crashed on Earth. Abin Sur used his ring to seek out an individual who was "utterly honest and born without fear" to take his place as Green Lantern. * Sinestro - Sinestro's desire for order did well by him in the Green Lantern Corps, and initially led him to be considered one of the greatest Green Lanterns. His need for structure and power led him to feel that the Corps is not doing enough to maintain control, an idea he relays with great passion to his pupil, new Lantern Hal Jordan. * Kilowog - Kilowog was chosen as a Green Lantern because of having an "Indomitable Will". When commanding a Power Ring, Kilowog is supremely powerful, coupled together with his own natural strength and stamina, increases his power when wielding a ring, which is why he is the chosen Green Lantern trainer. The Power Ring enables Kilowog to create a Green Aura that surrounds his body and transforms his clothing into Green Lantern attire. It also enables Kilowog to create any construct that he can imagine, fly and enter hyperspace and also create almost impenetrable force fields. * Ganthet - As one of the Guardians of the Universe Ganthet is very wise, and stays at his sector, Space Sector 0000, with the other Guardians. Main Antagonists * Amon Sur - Amon Sur appears in the game as he attends his father's funeral on Oa, expressing gratitude that his father met his successor before he died before the Manhunters attack Oa. However, he is later revealed to have betrayed the Corps to the Manhunters as part of a plan to 'avenge' himself against the Corps, angry that his father's ring was passed to a primitive like Hal Jordan rather than himself, helping the Manhunters access the yellow fear energy that the Guardians had kept contained in a secret vault to give them the power to destroy the Corps. Despite wielding a staff empowered by the yellow energy, Amon is finally defeated by Hal in a final attack on Oa. * The Manhunters - The Manhunters are a race of extraterrestrial robots that attack Oa. Voice cast * Ryan Reynolds - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Steven Blum - Amon Sur * Marton Csokas - Sinestro * Olivia d'Abo - Queen Aga'po * Grey DeLisle - Hal Jordan's Ring * Michael Jackson - Ganthet * Wendee Lee - Zamarons * Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog * Fred Tatasciore - The Manhunters * Wally Wingert - Green Lantern Corps Members Crew * Maria Estrada - Voice Director Reception Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters received moderately positive reviews. Both IGN and GameSpot gave the game 6.0 out of 10, while G4's X-Play gave it three stars out of five. References External links * * Category:2011 video games Category:IOS games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video games based on DC Comics Category:Science fiction video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games with stereoscopic 3D graphics Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games Category:Green Lantern in other media Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games